icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Shadows 3: A Kingdom Divided
It is the sequel to Icy Shadows 2. Civil war ensues between Queen Tara's side and Blake Von Jaeger's side of the Axis of Legion, with the DX-Clan caught in the middle. Plot DX-4 tells Void 4, Bella Donna, and the rest of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters about the DX-Clan Laws and how they apply to rulers. In addition to the prohibited acts, rulers are bound to comply with the prohibited acts. He tells them that good rulers are kind people who treat their servants with respect and this respect extends to their citizens. In Queen Tara's icy castle, Queen Tara is telling Blake how they should destroy her younger sister Marie Smith and become ruler. Blake grins at her, saying that instead of being the progenitor of all tyrants, she is nothing more more than a vengeful, envious bully who plans to hunt down her sister. He then tells her that tyrants are rulers whose goals are more than just getting revenge on one's sibling. She tells him to take that back, or else he will face the wrath of NV. Marie warns the DX-Clan that Blake Von Jaeger is about to start a war with Tara. DX-4 is concerned about this and dispatches Void 4 and Bella Donna to ally with her. DX-4 assigns the Deadly Nightshade Hunters to patrol the DX Fortress, to which they do. Meanwhile, Slick Terror prepares to inject his venom into Queen Tara. Void 4 and Bella Donna engage Slick Terror. After defeating Slick Terror, he tells them that his victory was not wasted because Queen Tara is now under his master's control before retreating. Queen Tara then proceeds to attack the first two governments on the first two islands using her ice powers. She then destroys them out of anger. This prompts DX-4 to send Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake to investigate. After defeating Blake Von Jaeger, Queen Tara realizes that her kingdom was not meant to be because it was created out of hatred and jealousy, and that her younger sister had the right to be on the throne. She worries that Marie Smith will smite and destroy her for good, but to her shock, she gives Tara a hug. In her wounds, she tells Marie Smith that she "embodies the Biblical Cain" because she hurt Marie. Marie tells Tara that she loves her even if she is a psychopathic person. At this point, Tara tells Marie one thing she regrets - her jealousy and wishes that she could take it back. This signifies a change in Tara's personality, but due to the infection that Slick Terror put inside of her earlier, she succumbs to the infection. Tara tells Marie to make her own kingdom and succeed where she had failed. In the end, Tara returns to dust. Marie Smith thanks both Void 4, Bella Donna, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters for defeating Blake Von Jaeger. She asks Void 4 and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters if she can follow them wherever, as she now has nowhere to go. Bella Donna nods her head, saying it's okay for her to tag along with them and their allies. Void 4 worries about the DX Kingdom not being perfect, but Marie nods her head, telling Void 4 that she will help them build the DX Kingdom, since they helped her deal with a big problem. In the post-credits scene, Slick Terror asks about the statue that Blake owns. Blake tells him that it consists of four metals with each part composed from it- gold (head), silver (chest and arms), bronze (belly and thighs) , and iron (legs). Slick noticed something strange about the feet, and Blake tells him that the feet is mixed with iron and clay. Trivia The title "A Kingdom Divided" is an allusion to the Bible quote "A kingdom divided among itself will not be able to stand" Category:Icy Shadows series